


You Can Stay Forever

by BookMeDanny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMeDanny/pseuds/BookMeDanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes home to a lovely moment.</p><p>  <i>Originally posted on tumblr.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote for my favorite low-key OTP :)
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://somethingincrediblyright.tumblr.com/post/135206106300/you-can-stay-forever).

Danny’s been banished from his own house. On a Friday night, none the less. He has been told to “go and have a play date” with Steve. Honestly he couldn’t care less, though, because the reason behind his forced departure warmed his heart. When he opened the front door quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone, after a fun night of football and Longboards, the scene that greeted him almost made his heart explode.

The coffee table has been moved out of the way, and the huge pink beanbag from Grace’s room had been moved in front of the couch. The floor around it was covered with nail polish, makeup, and a rainbow of colorful hair bands. On the TV was Julia Roberts and that British dude in a bookshop (he vaguely remembered going with Rachel to see that blue door from the movie in one of their visits to see her family). That wasn’t what made him stop in his tracks, though.

No, what did were his beautiful girls, wearing their new onesie pajamas, lying on said beanbag together, fast asleep. His monkey was curled up to his wife’s side, her head resting on her shoulder. He couldn’t quite believe how old she’s gotten, almost thirteen already, but watching her like this gave him some hope that she was still his little monkey, still his baby girl, not yet a teenager completely. Kono had one arm wrapped around Grace’s back, her cheek resting on the top of her head. She looked so beautiful, even asleep with her mouth open like that, and once again Danny found himself musing how he got so lucky. On top of his wife was Lully, her head buried in her mother’s neck, who supported her weight with one hand on her little butt. Luana just turned three two weeks ago, which in her mother and godfather’s book meant surfing lessons, but she was still his tiny little baby.

He thought about waking them, but he couldn’t bring himself to disrupt their piece and ruin the beautiful scene before him. He quickly took out his phone and snapped a few pictures, before turning off some of the lights and the TV. He got the comforter off the couch and covered his girls. He sat in the empty space next to Grace and softly kissed her forehead. He leaned above her to kiss the back of Lully’s head, and when he turned to do the same to Kono he was greeted with warm brown eyes and a breathtaking smile that somehow  _still_  made his heart flutter sometimes.

“Hey” he whispered, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back.

“Hey” She replied sleepily over Grace’s head.

“You girls had fun?”

“The best. I don’t think this one is going to shut up about it ever again.” Kono rubbed Luana’s back. “I’ve never seen her more hyper. You know how much she loves having her big sister’s full attention” She chucked quietly.

“I’m glad you had a good time” Danny said, and he knew he was wearing the expression Kono very often referred to as ‘Heart Eyes’, much to his dismay. “Want me to take her?”

Kono nodded. Danny moved around Grace to pick Lully up, who moved to his arms with zero fuss. He lay down next to Grace, one arm around Luana and the other above his monkey, resting on Kono’s hair, his thumb moving in slow circles on her forehead like he knew she liked.

“Love you” Kono said In lieu of goodnight, and fell asleep before she heard Danny’s reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the Notting Hill reference in the title? lol.
> 
> I know this was super short, but I'm actually working on a longer Kono/Danny fic that might actually come to light someday (been working on it for a while! lol). Anyways I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
